Its Destiny
by JesusFreak612
Summary: When Bella, not from Twilight, finds a card for the Harbor Inn under her pillow, she decides to be brave and goes in. When Darkrai appears in her dream is he a friend or foe? REPOSTED. Darkrai/ OC Minor kissing. T just 2 be safe.


**Disclaimer: Must I put this? Seriously do you honestly think I own pokemon? Sheesh! Don't have to rub it in…**

Okay, my OC (Bella) is NOT the Bella from Twilight!! I just really like the name so here she is with Lucas from the game!

It's Destiny

**One-shot**

As my best friend, Lucas, and I strolled around Canalave after both gaining our 8th badge, I pucked up the courage to ask him something.

"Lucas?" I asked tentatively.

"Ya, Bella?" said Lucas with his mouth full of his energy bar.

"What would you do if you found…a card or membership that says to go to the Canalave Hotel?" I asked quickly.

"I'd pitch it! That place has been dead for 100 years! No way I would go?" he chuckled.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Why are you wondering? Have you heard about the legend of Darkrai?" he said mysteriously.

"Yes you idiot! You tell me every time we are in Canalave," I hissed.

"The last guy that went into that hotel fell into and eternal nightmare," he said spookily.

"So immature!" I huffed while stomping ahead.

"Come on, Bella! Why do you care?" he questioned.

I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"I found the card under my pillow," I whispered.

For what seemed like hours, seconds passed.

"…Someone has gotta be playing a real sick joke," he muttered.

"I wish," I huffed.

"Well… what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Well, Lucas I keep having this dream of me… going to the hotel and checking in for the night," I said.

"Don't go Bella! You will fall into the eternal sleep if you do!" he whined.

"Lucas!" I snapped. "Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Kay by!" I said once we were near the entrance of the hotel.

"You are crazy! Bella if you die I call your Wii!" he yelled after me.

_Here goes nothing…_

I swiped the card and the door unlocked.

I looked back to see if Lucas was still there. He wasn't.

I then looked up at the black, starry sky and prayed I would get out alive.

When I turned the rusty knob, the door creaked open and there stood a creepy man at a receptionist's desk.

"We've been waiting for you, Bella," he chuckled darkly.

I was frozen in place. We?

"Please, follow me," he whispered shakily.

"Okay," I said inaudibly.

"He-he-he," the man crackled.

"Here is your room," he said, opening the door to a small, one bed room with no windows.

"Enjoy your stay," he bowed and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Please let me out!" I shouted once more, regretting ever coming in here in the first place.

…_Bella_… whispered a voice.

"Huh?" I gasped, whirling around to face the room.

Nothing.

"Who is there?" I stuttered.

_Come…_ whispered the voice again.

Instantly, I felt like I had no control over my legs as I walked over to the small bed and lied down.

My eyes closed the second my head hit the pillow.

Thud! I fell right on to my bottom and stood up.

"Where am I?" I panted.

I wasn't in the hotel anymore, but rather a forest and I was in the middle of a circular clearing.

"Weird..." I whispered.

_Bella, help me, _whispered the voice from before.

"What? Who are you?" I asked nervously.

…_Please… _

"How?" I asked shakily.

_Walk forward, _the voice ordered

"Okay," I said and I walked out of the clearing and into another clearing, this time with a pond and I could actually see the sky.

"Where are you?" I called.

As if on cue, a shadowy figure slowly rose from the pond, swaying in the wind.

_I have been waiting for you Bella, _said the pokemon.

Darkrai.

I don't know what is weirder; the fact that I am not scared or the fact the he has been waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I asked bravely.

_Please I don't mean any harm. What your friend told you is untrue. I'd never hurt you, _said Darkrai.

"That's a relief," I muttered.

_Bella, please listen. I have been trapped on this island in the dream world for over 100 years. Everyone who falls into eternal nightmares is because they refused to free me. All I can do here is watch everyone's dreams. Yours caught my eye. You have a pure soul. Please, don't be frightened and free me. I will do whatever you wish._

"How do I free you?" I asked.

_With your heart. Follow what it tells you to do._

That was helpful! How can I follow my heart? I have no idea what I am feeling! To tell you the truth I did feel something and I knew what it was… love.

"Darkrai… I lo-" I was cut off by a loud boom and blinding rays of light. Then I felt the sensation of falling….and then…

THUD!

I landed on the foot of the hotel bed.

"Ow! What the heck just happened?" I wailed.

"May I come in?" a squeaky voice called from the door.

"Um… sure," I said, standing back up.

The door flew open and the man from before was standing in the doorframe.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"It is 3:00. Your stay is over," he said harshly.

"Fine," I snapped.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room, into the hallway, and I almost made it to the door when the man said something.

"My master wants to meet you at the Canalave Forest in about 30 minutes," he said.

"Who is your master?" I asked suspiciously.

"You should know," he whispered menacingly.

I had enough of this. I was about 99.99 % positive that Darkrai was free…so what now? If he was off rampaging villages than I would care, but to tell you the truth I really didn't want anything.

As I walked into the square, someone ran into me.

"Bella! Thank goodness you are alright! I thought you were Darkrai bait!" yelled Lucas.

"Dude, get off," I hissed.

"Oh jeez, Bella, tell me what happened!" he exclaimed.

"Later, I gotta go do something," I said, my eyes fixated on the entrance to the forest.

"Not again, Bella! Please! You win! You are the bravest one out of the two of us! Happy?" he said.

"I will be back in a little while! Go bug Barry or somebody," I said.

"Whatever Bella," he said offended.

He'll get over it…

As I walked into the forest I felt excited for some odd reason.

Where are you? I thought to myself.

_Here._

Sure enough, Darkrai was there, waiting for me.

"Darkrai! Are you free?" I asked.

_Yes. Thank you Bella._

"Oh well your welcome," I said, blushing.

_Bella, there is something you should know. Now that you freed me we are to be together for eternity._

"What do you mean?" I choked out.

_It is destiny._

"You mean….together?" I asked.

_Well yes…and no. I can be whatever you need me to be; a friend, pokemon, brother, protector….lover._

My mind was racing. As was my heart.

_Whatever you choose. I will always love you, but I will do as you wish._

"I….want you," I whispered.

Darkrai floated over to me; he was taller than me because I was a small girl.

_That's great, Bella. I am so happy right now._

And he took my hands and pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

REPOSTED: my hard drive sucks…. But thank you Microsoft for creating the Recycle bin.


End file.
